powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 48: Death Of The Heroic Master!!
Death Of The Heroic Master!! is the forty-eighth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth episode of a six-episode endgame arc, featuring the conclusion of the deadly showdown between Master Kaku and Lieutenant Colonel Shadam, the death of General Tenpou, a bizarre new mystery about Gorma XV and the horrifying end of Major Zydos which preludes a shocking twist in the following episodes. Synopsis Even without their powers, the Dairanger continue to hold off Zydos to protect Master Kaku's towers as he faces his showdown with Shadam for the right to be emperor of the Gorma. Plot The untransformed Dairanger continue to fight Zydos and the Cotporos to protect the antenna but Zydos advises that the duel is about to begin and they can't do anything about it. At the palace, General Tenpou checks on the emperor but sees Shadam doing "something" to him, discovering him having a bizarre clay hand! Stating he's seen too much, and slashes him down, Kaku checks on him but Shadam claims he's rebelled against the emperor as the general tries to reveal something about Gorma XV as he's carried out to the battle by several Cotporos as the high Gorma official dies; Shadam merely laughs at the concern. At the Gorma Colosseum, the crowds are in anticipation discussing who between Kaku and Shadam will win as Gara watches on the side. The two Gorma elite walk towards each other from opposite sides of the coliseum before turning to the emperor; the Cotporos announce the arrival of Gorma XV as he rises and stares at the two combatants before throwing a pinwheel at them telling them to fight freely. The pinwheel spins and a gong is run, starting the battle as the two stare at each other before charging with the next , with Kaku and Shadam clashing swords. At the antenna, Zydos releases his Depth Bomb Destruction move from his hand, hitting the Dairanger and throwing them to the ground; Ryo states they won't die as Rin adds that they're doing this so the master can fight. Zydos creates a ball of Yo energy telling them to get out of his way or they'll die; the team stands to make a barricade of Qi, using it to block Zydos' Yo as Rin worries about the master. Kaku and Shadam continue to use their swords to attack one another, slashing each other to the excitement of the crowd before Kaku throws Shadam over his head;Shadam then clashes again before his sword is thrown out of his hand and grabbed by Kaku, who places both between his neck before kicking him down and dropping them to the ground and away from them! Kaku enters a kenpo pose but Shadam breathes Yo energy from his mouth throwing him down stating this move will cost him his life. Kaku summons the power of the Qi and Yo Towers and performs a Great Fusion, summoning both energy into himself and charging himself shocking everyone before he performs a Qiryoku Yoryoku Great Fusion, blasting Shadam into a cliff before he falls to the ground! Shadam states that Zydos hasn't destroyed the towers yet, shocking Kaku as Gara leaves the battle. The Dairanger continue to hold off Zydos' Yo energy blast, the general tells them to stop resisting before he ultimately unleashes a powerful blast destroying the Yoyryoku Tower; making Ryo yell out for their master! At the battle, Kaku releases a Yo Free-Moving Rope, but it suddenly comes back to him, making Kaku shocked as Shadam slashes him down, declaring that it took a while but his end is here before slashing him with the sword again. The Dairanger fall down from the fallen tower, Zydos mocking them that they shouldn't be so down as Rin declares they have to protect the Qiryoku Tower as the brute blasts more Yo towards them. As Ryo falls, the artifacts the Dairanger kept are recalled once again: Jin's coin, Kujaku's feather, the Gorma Stooges' flag, Kameo in turtle form and Kou's mother's ring, making the team rise up as Ryo states they're telling them "what are you doing; we're with you!" Ryo states they can't lose this as the artifacts form their Mythical Qi Beast forms and unleashes their Qi towards the Gorma Palace, returning the Mythical Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers to them as the visions acknowledge them and tell them to do their best and keep going before they vanish. With their Aura Changers back, the team transform into Dairanger once again; Zydos declares it impossible while Ryo states it's time for payback. Suddenly, Kou and Byakkoshinken rush to the scene, stating he wants to fight with them in this battle becoming Kibaranger. Angered in wanting to just crush them, Zydos throws down an Enlargement Bomb to become a giant, the Dairanger summoning the Mythical Qi Beasts and forming Dairen'Oh and Won Tiger. With Kou excited for the battle, the two mecha fight the giant general as he punches and pushes the team around until he sees Gara by the Qiryoku Antenna, telling her to destroy it! At the acknowledgement and stating it as the end of Kaku, the general obliterates the second antenna as the team yells out for their master. In the Gorma Colosseum, Shadam continues to slash at Kaku with his superior strength before blasting him with Yo, startling the emperor but with the master taking a pose until finally falling. Shadam states that the antenna are done for and with that, he is the victor of the duel; but Kaku staggers to his feet once more. Thanking Gara, Zydos states the Dairanger are finished as it is time to reveal his great secret: as his eyes glow, his mask comes off and multiple volcanoes are revealed on his head, unleashing his Great Raging Eruption which destroys everything it touches and crushes the Dairanger! However, Kameo approaches his Lai-Lai Ball stating it's his turn, turning into Daimugen and tells the team to get on his back; leading to the formation of the Heavenly Armored Qi Palace and the team using Great Death Crush to squash Zydos with ease! As the battle ends, Zydos returns to normal size with the Dairanger pursuing him and prepares to fight again...but then he suddenly sees his legs turning into dirt and clay as they collapse apart, forcing him to the ground! He wonders what happens as his hands collapse to the ground as his entire body is transformed into a clay doll; he yells for help as he completely turns into a clay statue, yelling about his glory as his body crumbles apart to it's end, shocking Gara and forcing her to run away. Realizing they have to save Kaku, Kameo reveals the secret tunnel beneath Dairanger headquarters which can take them to him. At the coliseum, Shadam is dragging Kaku around with Gorma lightning throwing him to the ground before pronouncing his finisher, charging towards him and stabbing his body. As he falls, the Dairanger charge through the tunnel with their Kiber Bikes until they reach the Gorma Palace, realizing how it's just too big but seeing the remains of the completed battle nearby; which they run to and discover their fallen master. Rushing to him, Kaku opens his eyes and realizes it's the team. Shoji apologizes to him as Kazu states they couldn't consider how he felt. Kaku states he should be the one apologizing: he lost to Shadam and the only one who can stop their attacks on Earth are the Dairangers themselves. Kaku states there's still a mystery about Gorma XV and the team shouldn't let their guard down as the five start to sob before Kaku raises his hand one last time, being clutched by his five team members together before he places his other hand on top of them. The Master wonders if these are their hands before he falls, Master Kaku finally passing away at the grief of the five he cared for and the sorrow of the Dairanger being released from within, each member showing their sorrow in their own way from Shoji and Kazu's screaming to Daigo's silence to Ryo and Rin's close sobbing near their fallen friend and leader. Yet within the Gorma Palace, Shadam laughs at his victory... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 7.1% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *This is the final appearance of many of the notable allies of the season, including Jin Matoba, The Three Gorma Stooges, and the mother of Kou and Akomaru. Kameo will appear through the end (even though he transforms into DaiMugen for a final time in this episode) while Kujaku will appear once more next time. **This episode also marks the final appearances of General Tenpou and Zydos; both of which hint at the true nature of the Gorma revealed next time. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa